


Inspiration

by lorir_writes



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: A lazy day off becomes a true act of kindness when Raleigh gets a special invitation from his fake girlfriend.
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)
Kudos: 1





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices August Challenge 2019: Day Seventeen - Donations

In a rare moment of leisure, a very bored Raleigh lied back on the couch at his penthouse, played his acoustic guitar absentmindedly while the TV was on some random music channel. His phone buzzed on the coffee table, but he simply ignored it. Despite the many invitations to go to brunches, lunches and beach parties, he wasn’t in the mood for anything or anyone.

He closed his eyes, his fingers expertly strummed the chords when the faint sound of her melodious soprano voice played in the background. Raleigh opened his eyes and sat up to watch the TV. In a talk show, the hosts talked about Tiffani, her newest single and their relationship, mentioning their appearance at Global Aid International charity fundraiser, where he gave the speech and she appeared smiling, giving him a thumbs up. On the show, the hosts pondered about what kind of influence he would have on her career since he had vast experience in the music industry and was known as a rebel.

He rolled eyes and turned the TV off. _Assholes…_ Tiffani wasn’t some naive girl who could easily be pushed around. Her sweet delicate face hid a talented, soulful and clever person who can do wonders with her abilities. He sat back on the couch and began to play again, but his thoughts kept going back to her. Her flushed cheeks when they danced together at the nightclub, her smile as she cheered for him during his speech, her eyes glowing, revealing how eager she was to know more about him, his teenage years, his plans to build a community center for kids.

He glanced at his phone. Thirty-seven misses calls and hundreds of messages. He was about to shut down the phone when her name popped on the screen. A broad smile spread on his lips as he opened the message. Tiffani sent him a selfie of her with teenage girls in the oncology ward of a hospital wearing blue wigs just like the one she wore on her music video, a map location and the following subtitles: “Your girlfriends say hi 😜”

He smirked, stood up and dialed a number on his phone as he walked to his room. “Hey, I need a car. Stat.”

##  **…**

Cheers and applause echoed in the oncology ward of a small hospital in New York as two girls bowed to the crowd of patients and a few nurses while Shane recorded the mini talent show. They walked out of the improvised stage and smiled as Raleigh put his guitar aside and waved them over so they could take selfies with him.

“Thank you, ladies. That was a great performance and I think Avery will be pleased with your version of Lift Me Up,” Tiffani grinned. “Now, who else wants to sing with Raleigh Carrera?”

A few other children stepped up to sing at the mini talent show until Raleigh and Tiffani said their goodbyes to the patients, the hospital staff, posed for a few photos and left the building together. In the car, Raleigh glanced at Tiffani’s radiant smile as she gazed at the streets. “Hey, fake girlfriend, what are you thinking about?”

“Fiona sent me a text to tell me that Shane’s live video of us with the kids helped raise the donations to the hospital and we’re trending on Twitter,” Tiffani grinned. 

“That’s great. It was really nice of you to do this for those kids. Anyone could tell they were having a blast.”

“I did my best. By the way, thank you.”

“No problem. I’m sure you could’ve accomplished that on your own.”

“Maybe, but it’s not just because you showed up. You’re the one who inspired me to do this. That night at the charity fundraiser when you told me about the many fake things in the show business, I realized we need more genuine acts in this world and that I could use my image for a good and real cause. So thank you,” Tiffani smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

His forehead creased in surprise, but he broke into a smile. “Always happy to help, babe,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulder.


End file.
